Fright Night
by AlisaRB
Summary: AU/No Zombies Just a little fluff. Halloween night in Newborn, Georgia. Daryl and Beth asking for candies with her little daughter.


**A/N: **Both The Walking Dead universe and its characters doesn't belong to me but to Robert Kirkman and AMC. And please remember this is an amateur translation from Spanish, so I'm not really sure if I'm doing it alright or if it sounds really unnatural. I just tried and that's the important thing.

Please enjoy anyway! ^^

* * *

The sun was starting to set on the horizon while the strong wind stirred the leaves of trees. The shape of the full moon was now visible, breaking high in the sky, all bright and proud, lighting up the tiny avenues of Newborn, Georgia.

Newborn was definitely a small town: there were not even a thousand inhabitants, and however, that day the streets were a lot busier than usual. The sound that filled them was none other than laughter, shouts and hurried footsteps from children, excited and running around from one place to another carrying their bags and looking for candies.

Meanwhile, in one of the house of the suburbs, Beth was putting little antennas on the head, stepping back so she could look in the pier-glass and smiling to her reflection.

She turned around when she heard a whistle behind her and she found Daryl leaning on the doorframe, both eyebrows raised. Beth's smile widened and she turned again quickly.

"Well?" she asked, imitating his gesture, "Come on, what you think?"

"Do you know Halloween is for _kids_, right?" he said, and she approached him to elbow him in the ribs, but he didn't even flinch.

"The kid inside you is an old grumpy", she murmured, furrowing the brown and making hint of walk away. Daryl gripped her by her waist and pulled her close again.

"I _am_ and ol' grumpy" he whispered, so close to her ear that Beth shuddered. Daryl smiled against her hair, squeezing her, "Real pretty".

"Thanks" she mumbled, almost breathless, stepping away from him, "Where's Emily?"

"Daddyyyyyyy!" suddenly, a child's voice was heard from the other room, "My crown isn't here! Daaad!"

Daryl rested his forehead against hers and sighed resignedly. Beth started laughing.

"C'mon, go" she said softly, giving him a quick kiss, "you can't have a royal waiting".

He chuckled dryly before he moved away completely and disappeared again. Beth turned around to check she didn't forget anything and started messaging Maggie. When she turned again, she froze for a moment, covering her mouth with her hand to contain herself.

Daryl was right there, with a wolf onesie and Ray-Ban glasses, deeply blushed.

"Don't even think…" he grumped, but Beth couldn't help it anymore and started laughing hysterically, grabbing her belly with her hands to control the tremors, too caught up in her amusement.

She stopped when she felt little hands pulling the hem of her tulle skirt, and when she lowered her head she found her daughter raising her arms, trying to convince her to carry her. Beth bent down slightly to lift her up and Emily wrapped herself quickly around her, like a koala in a tree.

"Why you laughing, mommy?" asked the little girl, confused, while she fidgeted with Beth's hair. She just laughed harder.

"Oh, nothing, sweetheart", and gave her a sonorous kiss in the cheek before she lowered Emily again, "Did you find the crown?"

Emily nodded energetically.

"But you still have to get dressed", appeared Daryl, suddenly lifting her up on his shoulders. Emily screamed of pure joy, grasping strongly on her dad. Daryl stopped in the doorway and spun around to glance at Beth one last time, "You and I are gonna have a little chat later".

"I'm shivering" she assured, even though she was grinning from ear to ear.

"We'll see, Greene" Daryl answered, smiling in a way that made her tremble. Sometimes she couldn't understand how she was able to keep feeling like that after five years together. But it was like that. She opened her eyes in the morning and still felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw him sleeping beside her. He smiled at her in that way and…

It was her cell which interrupted her reverie. Maggie and Glenn were also taking their kids for sweets, and both sisters hadn't stopped sending messages about what was going on. Glenn and Maggie lived in Atlanta, and even though Beth and Maggie tried to see each other as often as they could, they were an hour's drive apart most of the night, however, the sisters were informing in real time about what was happening. Glenn had gotten candies for the kids, but turned out that there were some caramels that reminded him of his childhood, and now he was arguing heatedly with his youngest son to see who will end up eating the candies. Maggie was sending her little recordings so Beth could her for herself how absurd the situation was: Maggie's husband arguing with his seven-year-old son about who should take the last lollipop. Beth didn't know if she would be able to resist the rest of the night if she kept laughing like that.

Finally, ten minutes later, while Beth awaited in the entry pacing the floor impatiently with her little pumpkin basket, appeared Emily and Daryl, the latter carrying her, who wore a gorgeous pink little dress and a silver crown over her head, while she was gripping fiercely to Daryl's neck, pressing her cheek against his. Beth felt like she was melting right there.

"Don't move!" she ordered, avoiding that they could get out. Daryl looked at her, confused, while Beth raised her cell and took a fast and surprising picture. Both father and daughter blinked a couple of times, blinded by the sudden light. Beth smiled goofily at the screen, "So cute…"

"Beth, erase that" commanded Daryl immediately, but she just laughed.

"I'm just going to send it to Maggie. Oh, look how adorable you are" she said, showing him the picture. Daryl frowned and tried to catch her cell, but Beth was faster and slipped away from him, giggling, "Oh, come on! Don't be grumpy. It's Halloween!" she said excitedly, and Emily started cheering "It's Halloween, it's Halloween", while she wiggled in her dad's arms.

"If Glenn sees it…" he growled, rubbing his eyes. Beth snorted.

"Believe me, I have _much_ worse pictures of Glenn" she assured, opening the door and gesturing at it, "Well, Her Highness and… her wolf?"

"Enough" he muttered, walking by her carrying Emily. Beth giggled one more time, grabbed her coat and closed the door behind her.

They walked for a couple hours for one place to another, and the scene was always the same: the house's owner opened the door, found Daryl Dixon dressed up with a wolf onesie, wearing Ray-Ban and holding in her arms a little princess, and suddenly all the candies were directly to their basket even before the little one could say the famous "trick or treat". Beth realized that in a lot of occasions –in which the ones who opened the door were women- the candies were more directed to _Daryl _than Emily herself, but she didn't cared. Beth had never been a jealous woman, and she wasn't going to start now.

Besides, they were getting tons of candies.

It was dark now and there were barely any children around Emily's age. They all were older and teenagers preparing jokes or looking for places to make out.

The Dixon family passed Grimes' house, and obviously, Beth stopped to say hello. Carl had left a while ago with his friends –to look for sweets, according to his mom, to do some stupid thing, according to his dad- and there were just Lori and Rick with Judith, who wasn't really in the mood to go. The three-year-old toddler dozed softly in her baby stroller behind her mom.

"Enjoy it while you can. Carl isn't even interested in going with us anymore" Lori sighed, approaching Beth to give Emily a little caress. She was also asleep, with her head on Beth's chest, "She's exactly like you".

"Yeah" Beth agreed, resting her chin en her little head, "except for her eyes. They're just like her father's".

They remained in a comfortable silent for a few seconds, watching the sleepy one, both women almost drooling at the sweet sight.

"What about Judith? She's bigger every day" Beth commented, leaning slightly to one side to see the toddler, who frowned in the middle of her sleep.

"Soon I won't have any babies to pamper. Do you know next week she'll turn four?"

"Really? Already?" Beth was practically in love with Judith. A year before Emily was born, Grimes had received the little one, and Beth had been her babysitter until she got pregnant, and even now, Judith was like a niece for Beth.

"Yeah, it's incredible how time flies..." Lori sighed, "We'll celebrate a little party with her daycare center friends. Emily's invited, of course" she pointed out, "and you too. It's been a while since all women are reunited".

"That's true" Beth answered, "Well, I think we should leave. It's getting late, and this one here is exhausted" she added, gesturing to the little girl, who snored softly in her mommy's arms. Lori laughed and gave her a goodbye hug.

Beth rounded the house to find Daryl at the garage, where he was scanning something under Rick's car's hood. She cleared her throat gently and both men turned around.

"'M leaving" Daryl grumbled, giving Rick a handshake, "Take care".

"You too", Rick said, before addressing Beth, "You're going to Judith's party, aren't you?"

"Sure", Beth answered, smiling, "Good night, Rick".

Daryl approached them and wrapped her smoothly by her waist, while they walked towards home. The streets were much quieter now, and there wasn't almost any sound besides the distant traffic.

Beth leaned a little more into Daryl's body, and he wrapped her tightly.

"I'm dead" Beth yawned dramatically after a while, "I didn't remember Halloween this tiring".

"We're too old for this" he said quietly, and Beth laughed, "Soon this little demon will want to go with her friends and we will stay at home and scare kids".

"Well, I wouldn't say that you can _scare_ anyone with that costume" she teased innocently, enjoying the way he blushed, "What's more, I'd say you've received more attention than Emily".

Daryl snorted.

"People see a guy with a crossbow and that's fine. They see a guy in Halloween dressed up and it's like I've grown a second head".

"Being honest, you're not an average dressed up guy" she pointed out, leaning closer.

"Doesn't matter", he said absently, yawning quietly, "Once and no more".

They arrived to their house's entry and Daryl pulled away to take the keys. Beth rested herself against the doorframe, watching with a half smile while she cradled Emily.

"Not even for next year?"

"Why would I want to wear this shit next year, Greene?" he said, trying to find the right key, "Not even drunk".

"That's a shame, you know?"

"Well, her little brother or sister will want to see their dad dressed up too".

Crash. The keys fell to the ground, smashing with a metallic sound, but neither of them seemed to realize. Daryl was still in front of the door, with the hand in a gesture like he was going to turn the keys. He watched her for a few seconds before he blinked.

"A-are… are you…?"

"Yes" she nodded, with a grin from ear to ear. She hadn't finished her sentence yet when she felt he was squeezing her really tightly, almost crashing her, but careful to not wake up Emily. Beth used her free arm to wrap herself around his neck, and they stayed like that, hugging, while Beth tried to contain her tears of joy.

"How long have you known it?" he asked, moving away so he could look at her. Beth hadn't noticed she was crying until she felt Daryl's hand cleaning up kindly her face. Beth moved closer against his hand.

"I did the test this morning. I didn't know when I should tell you" she laughed, relieved by his reaction. She still remembered the way the blood left his cheeks when she told him she was pregnant with Emily. If it had not been Daryl, that would have been even normal, but when it came to him, the toughest man she knew, Beth felt tempted to lay him down and bring him a glass of water to chill him out.

However, Daryl was watching her now with absolute devotion, putting carefully his hand on her belly. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

Beth glanced at him for a few seconds, and then smiled again and leaned in slightly to steal him a sweet kiss. Daryl sighed in her mouth.

"We have to go to the doctor" he said suddenly, with an alarmed tone, "and see what…"

"Shh" she interrupted him, kissing him again, "We have time. Calm down".

She lifted her hand and caressed his cheek, while replacing Emily in her arm, which was practically numb.

She moved away to look at his eyes and put aside his hair from his face.

"So you're not free from Halloween yet, Daryl Dixon. Don't ever think about throwing this gorgeous costume" she warned him, trying to sound severe.

Daryl grinned, in that way that made her heart skip a beat and speed up her breath.

"You nuts? If I knew I was gonna get so many candies, I'd wear it years ago", Daryl answered before he kissed her.

And if there was any way of falling in love even more with a person, Beth found it then.

* * *

**N/A: **Just a little fluff which never hurts. Sorry for the mistakes again and please review!


End file.
